Cold company
by 4evamissingTara
Summary: Set during/after the chaos bleeds comic. Willow finds someone to comfort Vampire Tara, only to lose the pair who run riot across Sunnydale for a night. (I'm rubbish with titles and summaries. Whether I'm good at fanfics is yet to be seen)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay readers, I'm hoping you've all read the Chaos Bleeds comic, you can find it in the extras on the Playstation 2 game of the same name. What's that? You haven't got the game? What kind of Buffy fans are you?! Just kidding, I've had it in my draw now for almost a decade and still can't get past Adam; any tips?**

**Okay for those who don't know the comic describes the bleeding of alternate realities, and into Buffy's came the Gorches family, Sid and vampire Tara. For my story to work Willow, (normal) Tara and Giles' spell went kafloofy and didn't send the other's back into the own reality as it should off. I've played around with the words and a bit of the imagery so it's not entirely as you'd find it in the book. Enjoy, and feeback is most appreciated****:).**

The three stood around the table in the Magic box. Willow and Tara stood either side of Giles so they could glance at the relevant passage in the book that he held. The day had been all too tiring and Willow longed to crawl into bed with her lover, she assumed Tara was tired too. Though she hadn't spent her day fending off the Gorches family like she had, but she remember all too well how mentally exhausting it can be to process dealing with your new vampire double on top of an unhelpful amount of homework. She remember earlier that night when she crawled into bed and snuggled against her cold frame. She turned to face her with hungry yellow eyes, fangs drawn ready to attack. She remembered her tears as she sent her through their bedroom window. For a moment she truly believed she had lost her. And then she remember her relief when Tara had frantically turned the corner and knelt beside her. She had smothered her in kisses that moment and clung to her worried frame, just enjoying the warmth of her skin and the knowledge that she was alive and safe.

She snapped out of her memory as Giles began giving them the instructions for the spell. Having repositioned herself so that she was standing next to Tara, she took her arm in her own. The two shared a soft glance and then turned to Giles who, with a match, set alight some herbs and crystals he had placed in the bowl on the table.

"Now, Willow, Tara. If all goes right the spell should open the gates to the alternate realities around those who don't belong here. So the Gorches-"

"assuming Buffy hasn't already got 'em good and dusted," Willow intervened.

"Yes, and your vampire double Tara,and anything else that came through for that matter, should be pulled into the smoke," he pointed to the tiny fumes rising from the bowl, "before they can do anymore damage."

Giles took in a deep breath, readying himself for the spell, "Portas hic non est qui revertatur ...," A small smoke was emitted from within the bowl, the herbs crackled and crystals blackened as the smoke began turning in a swirling motion. "Portas aperire ultra super mel amet velit..." Willow and Tara had joined in and the smoke widened. Soon the floor was hidden from sight as the cool smoke lingered around their waists. They were a bit worried as the motion became more powerful. Wind appeared out of nowhere, batting their hair against their faces and tossing around pages from the book. Giles held it more firmly now as the three attempted to continue the text. "Claudere sanguinum portas, quandiu oportet hoc exponentia esse-" Their spell was interupted as glass showered inwards from the Magic Box window.

"Willow, please don't!" Tara whipped her head round at the sound of an all too familiar voice; her own. Crouched on the floor amongst the shattered glass she caught her first glimpse at her vampire self. She had her stretched out, reaching for Willow, "Please Willow don't do this."

"Oh...Oh, God. Look at me" Was all she could say.

"Tara, baby it's not you. Look away." Willow pulled at her lover's arm, forcing her to look elsewhere and she turned her eyes to the book.

"Stay focus girls, we have to finish this."

"Please Willow don't do this. The Willow in my reality is dead...I only wanted to see you again." The vampire cries went unheard as the trio continued the spell. She felt a pull at her feet and stood up as the smoke began to enshroud her.

"Curabitur porta magna at si nescias carminibus ascendit." The three said in unison and the smoke moved faster. A blinding light glowed in the centre as objects seemed pulled towards it like it was a magnet. They covered their eyes as the smoke moved faster, wind grew stronger and the pull was about to sweep them off of their feet when suddenly came the calm. The smoke was no longer a rapid storm but a gentle mist hugging their ankles before disappearing into the floor.

Moving their hands from their eyes the three look at each other and then at the state the Magic box was left in.

"Well it appears", if he said all was well it would have been too soon as vampire Tara sluggishly rose up from the other side of the table; where the glow of the smoke had been before. Anger took over her features and fangs were drawn as she made her way over to the former librarian first. She pushed him to the back of the room before the two witches could do anything. With less force she knocked Willow onto the floor as she made her may to her human self and lifted her with ease by the neck before tossing her in the direction of the counters, her body had smashed the glass before she froze in pain. She returned her attention to redhead who had just stumbled back onto her feet. Having gripped her wrists as the witch tried to attack she pinned her against the stairs. She moved one hand from Willow's wrist and grabbed her shoulder firmly as she went for her neck.

"Separabis," an injured Tara got up from the floor and quickly sent a stream of energy from her hand to separate her vampire self from her lover. The other Tara was sent flying across the room only to be stopped by a collision with the display table. Tara limped over to Willow who had collapsed to the floor, a hand desperately clutching her neck. Tara moved in to inspect it only for Willow to shoot her a perplexed look as her fingers against her skin traced not a trickle of blood and two puncture wounds but a trail of saliva. _Aren't they suppose to bite you first. _Willow thought to herself. Tara helped her up.

Once on their feet their heads turned to the far end of the store where the groaning vampire emerged from under the debris of the display table. Locking fiery eyes on Tara the vampire strode forwards. The two witches huddled and prepared to make for the training room when from the cupboard behind them pounced a small wooden man. He ran passed them with incredible speed. Ignoring their shocked expressions he jumped on the vampire, forcing her back into the debris and straddling her stomach. With his small hand he wondered around for the sharpest fragment of table in reach then he pressed it against her ribcage.

"Now, now. You wanna play nicely with the little ladies. I know your kind aren't so keen on splinters so I guess that mean you wanna stay on my good side, 'ey?"

"Willow...What is...?" Tara asked, a little lost in the situation

"Sid?" ask Giles as he dug himself out of the books that had buried him after his fall.

"Is it really Sid?"

"Who's Sid?"  
"Of course, it must be an alternate version of Sid."

"Who's Sid?!" she asked again more insistently.

"Sid's a dummy."

"Sid's a dummy?!"

"He's a demon hunter. He was cursed into the body of a ventriloquist dummy." Giles corrected.

"Willow I'm being straddled by a dummy!"

"That's not you sweetie. She's a demon."

"I know... But still...This is all too weird. I..." Willow placed her hand on Tara's shoulder to comfort her.

"It'll be okay sweetie. Try not to worry about it. We can...err... tie her up. You know. If you don't feel comfortable with this." She looked over to the vampire. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable with the... You know," she acted out staking Tara with her hand. "There's some twine behind the counter. Right Giles." She looked over to him for confirmation. He nodded.

"Okay then ladies," Sid began," crosses and holy water all around."

Giles walk over to the cash register and reach out from under 4 crosses. He tossed two to the girls and another to Sid once he'd gotten of the other Tara. The vampire stood once the dummy had given her some distance. She glanced across the room and at the humans arming themselves against her. She saw her lover comfort her human self and couldn't help feeling a little hurt at the sight, she knew she'd never have someone to comfort her again. Her face relax to human form as sadness took over her features. She no longer felt the want to fight and if vampires allowed themselves to cry...

"Willow," Giles called and the witch's head turned," there should be some shackles in the basement. With her vampire strength we can't be too careful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohmigod, I've published chapter two. This is the most dedicated I've ever seen myself be towards fanfics:D lol just kidding. Hope you're still enjoying.**

Buffy ran, ignoring her own cuts and bruises the second she saw the broken window in the Magic Box. "Giles what the hell happened here?" Were the first word out of her mouth upon entering. Xander eventually caught up and surveyed the damage in the Magic Box with his own eyes. Apart from the broken window which he'd be undoubtedly be put in charge of repairing, the display table was not so much a table and with its fragments lay shards of ceramic plates, glass and various amphibian body parts. The glass counter was also shattered and the books at the back were in disarray. Buffy had asked Giles and he told them no one was seriously injured.

"Is the money okay? No one took the money right?" after no response, just odd looks from the pair he continued, "Oh God Anya's gonna flip. Just think how she's gonna be when she finds out she can't open shop tomorrow."

"Gee Xander, why don't you just marry the girl." Buffy started to giggle,"You sound like husband and wife."

"huh, oh the money isfine... I think. We're all fine if a little shaken. The spell, did it work on the Gorches? Did it send them back?"

"You mean the iddy biddy blue hurricane we saw at the motel? No, it didn't get rid of them if that's what it was supposed to do. It was pretty...Made them harder to see, but pretty though." She insisted, the tone of her voice rising in the last part, trying to hide the fact that half of her injuries occured because she could see them amougst the smoke.

"And all vamps are dust so no harm done," Xander added with a big grin.

"I'm glad you're both safe, but it seems we were right. The Gorches family weren't the only one who came through. It appears-"

"Okay Rupert," Sid's voice cut him off as the dummy made his was out of the basement. He appeared in the doorway and into the Slayer's mildly confused gaze, "The vampire's securely chain. Funny thing, at first we shackled the wrong girl but I'm pretty sure we've got the right one now." He began walking over to the far wall as the Willow took his place in the door frame; her eyes only drifting for a second to acknowledge her friends in the room before turning back to the basement.

"Oh great, it's Sid the dummy...Wait," said Xander suddenly realising," What vampire?"

"Willow, where's Tara?" Gile's asked with a hint of concern.

"She wanted to talk to her for a while. I'm not letting my eyes off them though." she answered without sparing them a look. Changing the angle of her head she could see Tara sitting on one of the delivery crates. Her vampire version was just out of sight.

"Talk to who? Why's Sid here?" asked Buffy, her confusion only growing.

"It appears Tara has herself a vampire double," Giles informed her.  
"Oh like Willow did," Xander smiles at the memory, then his face seemed to be stunned at his next thought, "...Wait, Tara in..." His eyebrows rose and he felt a tug at his lips when he envisioned the girl in a similar outfit to Willow's doppelganger. The witch frowned at him, seeming to pick up on his train of thought.

"Anyway," Giles began whilst cleaning his glasses," We tried the spell, it clearly didn't work and I can only assume the gates between realities are still open until we find another way to close it so..."

"I picked that spell out for you Giles," Sid interrupted, again," whilst you were sleeping on the job earlier. I swear it should've worked, you must have missed something."

"It is possible. Willow," She whipped her eyesight away from the basement," could you give me a hand? Your knowledge in magics is more than mine."

"Sure, no problem." She said with a smile as she quickly went to the table to collect the spell book they had used earlier and the bowl of ingredients before taking them back to the stairway, where the back of her girlfriend's blonde hair was just in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, it's taken me a little while longer than i planned to get this chapter out. Despite Tara probably being my favourite character on Buffy she's also the one who i stuggle to get into her head the most. So if the Tara meets Tara chapters seem's a bit out of character for her i apologise, if you notice anything particular, please mention it and i'll look over it again. Other than that, hope you enjoy:). **

**A few minutes earlier...**

Tara was cautious as she knelt beside her vampire self, the pain that still lingered in her back was a reminder of what she was capable of, even if she didn't look capable of it now. Taking one limp wrist at a time she shackled her double as Willow wrapped the chain around two copper pipes then secured it with a padlock. The two then stood back to observe the girl. They knew it would be uncomfortable for her cramped in-between two large crates but they were sure the height of them would protect her from the rays of the rising sun beginning to pour in the far window. The light served as a barrier, a thin line of defense between them and the vampire.

Sid had already left at Willow's request, after first being given the responsibility of restraining the vampire he had accidentally shackled the two Tara's together. And now as the vampire seemed to cower in the shadow before them Willow began to feel sad for her. She didn't look threatening anymore, very rarely would Tara be able to. Especially as the vampire must have changed into more Tara-ie clothing before when she had broken into their bedroom. The girls had found a rather shapely black clothing stuffed under their bed. Having looked at it they saw it would reveal far more skin up top that Tara thought herself able to in public. The vampire's hair half covered her face and she kept her head down. Willow thought it reminded her of the shy Tara she had first met and fallen in love with, she began to feel guilty at having to take such precautions but as her Tara still nursed her bruised back she remembered it wasn't without good reason.

"Giles probably wants us upstairs," she told her and wrapped one arm around her as if ready to lead her away, but she didn't move.

"Do you m-mind if I s-stay here a while?" Tara's stutter usually meant nervous. When she stuttered around Willow it made her think she'd done something wrong and should take a step back...Or a step closer but now wasn't the time. She withdrew her arm and left without questioning but not before passing her a smile to her lover, and then one to her vampire counterpart who didn't look anywhere but the ground. It was a kind of 'i'm here for you smile', and then an idea came to mind.

Tara wasn't quite sure why she wanted to be alone with herself... her other self, she kept reminding herself. It baffled her how innocent and human she looked. Now she idly traced the patterns on her hand, ignoring the human Tara's presence. A silence fell between them and in that time Tara sat herself down on a nearby crate but not before giving out a small gasp and bringing a hand to her back as a small pain shot through her. It soon settled and her hand returned to her knee.

"I'm sorry," as if things weren't already confusing she heard the vampire's small voice from behind her hair. Human Tara could say nothing. "I'm sorry for before... Your back, you know." she continued, her voice growing smaller and words less distinguishable as she spoke.

_You're talking to a demon. _Tara reminded herself, _this...thing has no soul. It doesn't understand 'sorry'. _"No," she finally voiced her thoughts, but with little confidence in her tone, "You're not sorry. You can't be." The vampire's head dropped again and she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. "Um... I-I mean. It's okay. Hardly hurts anymore." But if she knew herself, and she's pretty sure she does, what she said wouldn't make the vampire feel anymore at ease.

"When's Willow coming back?" All traces of shyness left the vampire as it look up pleadingly at her human self. It seems no matter what dimension Willow always brought out Tara's confidence. But it seems the directness of the vampire's question had caused Tara to withdraw into herself. Being very aware of who the vampire wanted and what they were planning to do to her, she folded her arms across her stomach and her stutter returned.

"S-she's, err, w-working with Giles to send you back." she answered and the vampire lowered her head again. The silence returned only broken by Tara scratching her nails on the wood of the crate, unable to ignore her discomfort at the situation. She stopped scratching as her vampire self seemed to attract her attention.

For moments now she had stared at the dust floating in the sun beam. The line of defense had widened from earlier but the vampire was still safe behind the crates. Lazily she dragged one of her hands against the cold concrete floor and into the warm sunlight. So warm... too warm. Willow was supposed to keep her warm but she'd never see her again, the humans would see to that.

"Stop that!" Her human self ordered quite harshly but with worry as the vampire's hand began to smoke. The vampire's eye's drifted shut as she pushed more of her body into the light, but her chains would let her go not further that her elbows. "Stop it! You're gonna..." she didn't finish but instead grabbed her vampire self by the hand and tried to push her back into the shadows. Willow had quickly ran down the stairs, a book and various ingredients had tumbled down at the same time. She ran to her lover and pulled her away despite her protests. Once they'd reached a safe distance she saw her lover hadn't been attacked like she thought. The vampire Tara no longer reached for the sunbeam. From her kneeling position she toppled the highest crate protecting her, destroying various to-be-sold merchandise in the process. Finally realising what she was doing Willow rushed over to the window and pulled across the blind before the vampire, having now pushed aside the last obstructing crate, burst into flames.

Willow returned to Tara who couldn't hide her shock at the situation. Her vampire self retreated to the corner, lost in her sobs. Throughout all this she had never broken into her vampire face, despite the burning pain she had endured it in human form. Before the two witches could process what had just happened Buffy, Giles and Xander had appeared on the stair case.

"What happened?" asked Buffy, survey yet another cataclysmic mess in the Magic box. She heard crying but could see no more than the vampire head turned away from her.

"S-she... W-we...And then...," mumbled Tara whilst catching her breath and gesturing to herself, the vampire and everything else in the basement. Buffy drew no conclusion from her and turned to Willow.

"She was trying to kill herself Buffy!" Stunned faces spread across the room and for a second Willow wondered if she should've perhaps kept that quiet. The look on her lover's face as she turned to face her made her think that more.

"I see," Giles said changing a topic that no one really wanted to continue, "Willow are you any closer to finding out what went wrong with the spell?"

"I might be. I'm gonna need to go to a friend for this."

"Is this nothing you and Tara could do? Time is of the essence here Willow."

"I know, I'm just going to need to cross-reference some things. I remember him mentioning some books he had. It'll be quicker if I go on my own, " she mentioned, turning to Tara,"Could you perhaps keep looking in the books upstairs?"

"S-sure," She stuttered and Willow smiled. Giving Tara a quick peck on the cheek she slipped her hand out of her's, ran passed the three on the stair case and was soon out of the Magic box. Buffy went to Tara and guided her upstairs, feeling a sudden need to comfort her now Willow was gone. Xander began creating a distance between the teary vampire and anything she could use to dust herself. Giles was about to leave before noticing something peculiar on the foot of the staircase. Picking it up he saw it was the book the three had used earlier for the spell. After flicking a few pages he was where they were before and an apprehensive look crossed his face as her saw no mention of things needing to be cross-referenced in the text.


	4. Chapter 4

**Speedy chapter... This may see a re-write or two, i kinda want a bit more dialogue but my minds a bit sleepy at the moment.**

In was midday by the time Willow had made it to the mall. She had been out much longer than Giles had hoped she knew but she had to stop off at her dorm for some supplies. Said supplies were now clanging about loudly in her rucksack as she clambered onto the escalator to the second floor. She was not worried about how long she took. Giles still wouldn't know what she was up to and even if he figured it out for himself he wouldn't be able to work the spell without a certain item Willow had in her bag. For now she meandered through the crowds which became less as she turned a corner.

This tiny pocket of the mall was almost always quiet. There were but three store open for business in the corner which was otherwise just an access point to the caretakers office. She had often went with Xander to the hardware store here when he needed supplies. Right next door was a store named _the tool box _with blanked out windows and a solid door. She and Tara had crossed Anya coming out of the store more times than wanted. And on those occasions the girls would suddenly changed their plans in the awkward conversation and make up some excuse as to why they were about to visit the last one of the corner stores. Stickers across the window read, _blood & cuts clothing, _in colours appropriately gruesome.

Willow walked in. The cashier immediately noticed her clothing as not that of their typical customer. The bright colours of her shirt and skirt came into conflict with the gothic fabrics hanging on the many rails. He no longer slouched behind the register as the redhead came to a stopp in front of him.

"Michael Czajak?" The cashier replied with an action, slipping his hand under the register and pressing a button. Willow could faintly hear the ringing of a bell in the back room and within seconds the warlock poked his head through the bead door.

* * *

They had soon set up in the backroom. Michael sat cross-legged on the floor patiently as Willow set up the equipment; a candle here and there, a jar of this reptile body part and a jar of that, a small pouch of sacred sand for each of them and some chicken feet. She sat down opposite and noticed his sudden nerves but her determination encouraged her to think nothing of it. She gave the instruction for him to close his eyes and begin the momentary ritual meditation, he reach out his hand as instructed. Willow then took out a pair of safety scissors she had managed to fit in her coat pocket and snipped of a small clump of her hair. Quickly letting the strands fall to the floor she reached on hand out to Michael's and the other to pick up her bag of sacred sand. They then allowed the sand to pour out of the bags.

The magic then rushed through her. Visions exploded in her mind,_ night, the bronze, a factory._ She struggled to keep her hand steady. _Blood, Xander, the Master, Buffy. _ Her breathing grew heavier as her body began to shake. _There she was. And there was Oz. Angel's died. She's seen this before. _The sand was almost gone. _Wait? Oz has her. He's gonna_- The two fell back against the floor. The spell took more out of Michael that he could give and he stayed there for a short while whereas Willow almost immediately shot upright to see a trail of dust was steadily lowering from above them. It came together to form a pile on the floor and for a moment she ran her fingers through it, to see if it was real.. She wrinkled her brow at the sight and Michael finally sat up, still a little dazed from the experience. "I think we should try something else," the witch concluded.


	5. Chapter 5

"For God's sake Tara are you always this whiny?" asked an annoyed Anya as she had finished mopping up at the front of the store. She walked down to mop by the now glass free counter. Tara looked up from her books at the table, "First you destroy my shop, cost me-Giles'," she corrected as the man appeared from out the training room, "hundreds of dollars in broken merchandise. You refuse to clean up the mess on the ground that you're working despite that looking very much like reading Tara. And _you're _the one crying downstairs." Anya exclaimed, talking at the human Tara whilst meaning the vampire who's whimper could still faintly be heard from the basement. "I mean really, who has the right to cry here?"

"Anya, she's been taken out of her home, her world. I think that would justify the tears, don't you think?"

"She's not crying because she's lost her world. Xander told me. She flipped out and went suicidal when she found out you guys were still going to send her home." Anya finished mopping and put it back behind the counter. Then she went to the register and counted the petty amount of cash she'd have ready for the day's change. "You know vampire, despite being demons, are excellent reflection of their former human selves," she continued, "We're you suicidal when your parents came to take you home?"

"Anya," Giles interrupted, rubbing his glasses as he walked closer to his employee," Xander's bringing in a new table. Help him out?" It was more and instruction than a question and she soon left for the alley via the training room. Gile's then turned to Tara. "Willow's still not answering."

"I know," she said worryingly, noticing night fall behind the now boarded up front window,"S-she could still be okay though. M-maybe s-she's found something useful in all this time."

"Maybe. I've told Buffy and Sid to keep a look out for her on her patrol. Just in case anything else has crossed through to our world. Have you found anything helpful in your research?"

"L-look," she told him whilst holding up the book to his view. He took a seat at the table," All the ingredients are in check but..." She fiddled around the collection of ingredients they had scavenged from the floor earlier in the day." Not all the crystals are blackened, there are red specs, i think you've gotten Dollseye or daronian crystals in the mix. Dollseye is ineffective and daronian works to cancel magics."

"They also look identical to the expensive bohenican crystals which i had originally ordered but got these instead at twice the price. Damn my new supplier! I'll be cancelling next months contract immediately." He removed his glasses again and rubbed them aggressivly against his tweed coat.

"I-i think we m-might have a few bohenican gems in our dorm room," Tara offered.

"Yes that would be more promising than sifting our way through the supplies downstairs. But I think we should wait for Willow to return. It is getting dark after all Tara."

They turned the heads to the training room as Anya returned first, offering aggressive encouragement to Xander who struggled to fit the table through the door frame. He soon gave up. "That's it. I'll dismantle it, take it through, and put it back together." Giles gave him a look, expecting him to make a start now, "tomorrow." he then added.

After having headed back in the training room for a moment he reappeared with a brown paper bag. Walking over, he gave it to Tara. "There you go, one pint of pigs blood. You can go feed yourself now," he said adding a smile. Tara returned the smile,took the bag and headed for the basement.

* * *

Downstairs had stayed a mess. No one dared to tidy it until it was vampfree. Tara slowly walked down the steps. As night had came the blinds were reopened and moonlight lit the room. Her sobs had almost silenced now apart from the odd sniffle or whimper. Her head rested against the copper pipes to which she was still restrained. Having walked over, Tara took a seat on a distant crate. The vampire barely acknowledged her until she had opened the bag and pried the lid of the blood. She looked around until she found a plastic slab in reach. Assuming a plank of wood would give her ideas, why she didn't want to she her dusted surprised her. The placed the pint on the plastic and then onto the floor. She shifted with her foot slightly, testing the amount of force she could use without spilling the content. It was soon in the reach of her vampire self who casually picked it up. She swirled it around as if it were wine in a glass before bringing it to her lips. Before she even took a sip, she stopped, sighed and placed the pint back on the floor.

"Sorry we only had the swine variety," said Tara.

"It's not warm."

"We have a microwave." stated Tara, her tone slightly chipper, "I-if you want." her enthusiasm faded

Giving no reply the vampire took the pint and downed it all within a few seconds. Tara looked away no hiding her repulsion at the sight. When done the vampire through the container against the far wall in a way which reminded Tara of her cousin Beth throwing bottle out of the high chair when she was a child. She shrugged away the memory.

"You're still sending me back aren't you? Why don't you just kill me."

"I-it's not our place. You don't b-belong here." Tara explained.

"Nor did the Gorches but they're a peaceful pile of dust so I've heard."

"Why do you want...," she was sure she knew the answer to her question, "There's more t-to live for... Or living dead for. Sid's told us that's there's a big evil going down in your world, are you not e-enjoying that?"

"I've lost everything." the vampire said weakly. "The First can't offer me anything that'll make me happy again, It can't give me-"

"Willow," Tara finished her sentence." Willow's dead where you are?" The vampire nodded weakly and Tara could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes as the thought of losing her Willow invaded her mind. Returning attention to the vampire she continued, "I-i'm sorry about that. I know what she must m-mean to you."

"Let me have her." the vampire said eagerly after a pause.

"W-what?" Tara said as her expression dropped.

"Willow. Let me have her, take her home, turn her. She'll love it. We could drink when we want, kill who we want. We'd be servants to a great master but she'd be worshipped and feared across the undead globe. I know her. It's what she wants."

Tara shook her head, "You don't know her. You knew a demon. I'm sorry you lost her. I can't imagine that but..."she took a breath and her tone hardened, "If death is what you want come near her...and I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'm nothing. You know it's true, we'd both die without her."

"I know." Tara was about to leave the basement when she heard the bell on the Magic Box door chime.

"Willow what on Earth were you thinking!" Screamed Giles in an appalled voice. She ran upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Tara had entered the room whilst Willow was undergoing the lecture of her life from Giles. Standing shamefully in front of the boarded up window with her rucksack throw over her shoulder, Willow kept her eyes towards her shoe laces, only occasionally meeting Giles' gaze. No one had even noticed Tara had entered the room, Xander and Anya were focused on the pairs confrontation.

"Willow you put the responsibility upon yourself. We waited for you to return with some answers about the spell. Who knows what could have come through in all this time, we were worried sick! And to top it all off you've not returned with answers and have instead made matters worse with your...Your dabbling!" His reaction came far harsher than he intended.

"But Giles, I was careful, it wasn't dabbling. And besides, I do hav-"

"People's lives are at stake! Can you not remember the carnage she brought last time. Willow your vampire alternate has the ability to persuade vampires to do her bidding unquestionably. What on Earth convinced you that this would be-"

"Guys?" Tara, finally noticed by the gang, turned all heads as she spoke, "What's going on here?"

"Willow did a spell," Anya said blatantly," Her vampire self is now roaming around Sunnydale, most likely looking for blood or some people she can chain up." Xander and Tara gave her odd looks, "She likes chains. Humans were in a lot of them in her reality."

"But Willow, what I don't get is why you would bring vamp you here," Xander asked and Willow went silent. It was all Giles' fault, he put the idea into her head. _It's a shame we couldn't introduce her to your vampire doppelgänger Willow, _she recalled Giles' saying to the pair when they had at first told the Watcher about their encounter with Tara's vampire. But no, Giles' couldn't be to blame, it was all her doing she knew it. She just didn't like to see her Tare-bear unhappy, no matter what reality or demon she might be. Unsure of how the group would handle her reason, she switched the subject.

"We don't have time for discussion Xander, we need to do the spell."

"Well your enthusiasm in all and good Willow but we can't do the spell without-"

"Bohenican gems I know," the witch interrupted what she assumed would be another lengthy lecture from Giles, " you mixed them in with daronian, I noticed before I left but look..." she had swung her rucksack around from her back, undid the zip and pulled out a hand-full of the red-gems, each around the size of a marble and with a small glistening centre, "I had picked them up from our door room whilst I was out."

"Right. Yes. Well we best get started. Hopefully when we open the gates between realities everyone that should will return to where they came from, included the Willow vampire,"

"errr..." the witch started awkwardly," she won't get pulled back. I kinda didn't take her from her reality."

"Willow," the watcher's voice grew sterner, "What did you do to bring her here."

"It was a kinda...temporal replication spell."

"Willow, that d-dangerous!" Tara said as her eyes grew wider at her lover's confession.

"Well I tried pulling her from her reality first but all I got was dust and..." Seeing Tara's eyes anger the red-haired witch thought it best to stop.

"What is temporal replication?" asked Xander and Anya replied, "Pulling something from time, but it can only be from your own memory."

"What that have the 'stepping on a butterfly effect?"

"No its replicating. This vampire Willow is a copy of that vampire Willow. In my years as a vengeance demon I came across some monks in Italy. They were rounding up the oldest demons they could find. By using the spell on their memory they planned to replicate Jesus, but it failed and there were many exploding heads." Anya smiled blissfully at the memory of her demon years.

"And the memory I used was when she was in the cage in the library...And...as the libraries rubble now... I had tried a locator spell," she tried to make the situation lighter after seeing Giles' disapproving shake of his head, "She was heading to the bronze like last time."

"Right well you four get started with the spell, I'll run ahead and warn Buffy." Giles told the gang and he quickly ran out of the shop.

At Tara's orders Xander and Anya headed into the training room, where Giles had recently been using to store new goods before moving them to the basement. Specifically she had sent them in search of a herb they had used earlier but were now running short on. As they had made their way out the room Tara circled her way around the table, only stopping once she'd come across the spell book. Willow followed tentatively behind her, gliding her finger across the table top before coming to a stop a few feet away from her. Tara was silent, Willow now knew that she had done something wrong.

"How's she been. Y'know, since this morning?" she asked cautiously.

"Why'd you do it Will. That magic is dangerous. Bringing a vampire here of all things is hardly worth risking you life," she looked up from the book and her eyes became teary as she imagined what it would be like to lose Willow. The conversation with her vampire self still rang clear in her mind and despite obvious differences they both shared common ground; they needed Willow in their lives. She had already guessed Willow's intentions with the spell but knowing she would risk her life, knowingly or unknowingly, for the demon downstairs hurt like a hundred needles in her heart. She asked again, "Why Willow?"

"I-I guess... I don't know Tara... I-i just," she realised this was the beginning of a babble and she was stuttering somewhat out of character when she noticed the tear run down her lovers cheek. Before another word was said she stepped forward and brought Tara into a hug. Her lover's tears soaked into the fabric of her shoulder and she rubbed soft circles into her back as her cries became loader.

"I just don't want to lose you Willow," Tara said into her shoulder, "I don't want to lose you and be like her."

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't think. I love you, I'll never leave you," Willow felt her own tears beginning to form and the pair stayed there in each others arms for minutes to come. Eventually their tears had subsided and was replaced with a comforting silence until Xander and Anya walked in, their arms cradling several bags of different but visually similar herbs. Seeing the pair confused at the sight Xander explained, "Giles' new suppliers' not big with the labelling." The pair broke their embrace and Tara frantically rubbed at her face, trying to rid herself of the tear stains. Willow did too but less worryingly as the others came over and dumped the many bags on the table.

"You two can make with the witchyness but I can't tell what's what here." he told the pair.

"It's right here," Willow commented as she instantly plucked a bag from the pile.

"That's good!" Anya gleamed, "Now we can get rid of the whiny shop destroying downstairs!" Xander looked at her disapprovingly then she added, "I'm sorry Tara. Please don't destroy my shop if later Willow gets killed by her alternate self, she's probably pissed at being pulled from her universe again. Or Giles' might have a go at her, he's pretty angry with her now too," More disapproving glances, "...What?"

"L-lets j-just get this over with," said Tara as she batted aside the bags to reach the book that Xander had buried. Willow brought over the bowl and a box of matches.

"Perhaps I should check on our hostage, make sure she's all set for the car ride home," suggested Xander and with a nod from Willow her headed downstairs. Anya watched from behind the counter, her arm slightly enveloping the cash register.

Willow lit the herbs and Tara placed the gems in the bowl with them. "Portas hic non est qui revertatur..." they began but were cut short as Xander had run through the basement door, panting as he spoke, "She's gone!"

"W-what?" Tara stuttered.

"Vampire. Pipes. Broke them. Water." he said between breaths.

"Oh my God!" Anya yelled, "She's flooded the basement, Tara!" she scolded her before heading for the backroom so she could turn off the water mains.

"She's escaped. She's not down there." he told the witches.

"Okay Xander, you get Anya and start looking for her. I'll call Giles and tell him to keep a look out." Xander headed out and as Willow began to head for the phone Tara grabbed her elbow.

"Willow we can still do the spell. If we can send her back we won't need to look for her," she explained.

"Oh yeah of course. We'll start again I should still call Giles though," she told her and went to the phone in the training room.

Tara was left alone but the sound of Willow's voice was silently heard from the training room. She blew out the flames from the bowl, knowing they'd have to start from scratch as soon as Willow returned. Once she could put her hand in the bowl without feeling a slight burn she pulled out the crystals which had not already began blackening and put them to one side. She started to clear up the table of the many bags Xander and Anya had brought over but immediately dropped them as a low growl raised her head.

"W-" her scream was cut off but her vampire self forcing her palm over her mouth. With fangs draw she neared closer to her human self's neck. Piercing the skin she began to drink. Tara's screams amounted to little more than whimpers which were absorbed by the vampire's palm. He legs buckled and she felt as if she should have fallen but the demon in front of her kept her upright.

"Tara!" said Willow as she re-entered the room. At the sight of her lover in the hands of the vampire anger filled completely. Her eyes went black and she drew whatever magic she could into herself. The vampire noticed the magic spark in her hands and she dropped her prey. Willow looked down to her loving, seeing her chest rise and fall slightly and the pool of blood widen by her neck. It was the same blood which dripped from the vampires open mouth. Without a moment's more hesitation, "Emittam Ignem!" she sent a ball of fire hurtling towards the vampire, who smiled.

"Reditio," she said and the fire came flying back at her at twice the speed and size. Before she knew it she was thrown back into the training room from its force. Sure she had hit something but not sure what, once she was able to open her eyes again she noticed the burning hole cut out of the door. Her vision blurred, despite the need to help her lover she was now weak and felt a trickle of red crawl down her face. Her eyes drifted close.

The vampire turned to the table. With a quick sweep of her arm she cleared the table of all the ingredients they would use to send her back. She wasn't ready, not yet, not now. She noticed the book lying next to her human self on the floor. She knelt and her hand hovered against the ancient text. "Ignem" she said and the book burst into flame. Standing, she turn to the door, leaving both humans bloody and unconscious she set out into the night in search of her lover.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. Sorry it's been quite a while since my last update. My college work has been up to here *point hand to neck*. I don't know how long you'll have to wait for the next update. I'll try get it done sooner since it's christmas but i've still got a ton of revision to do for january so no promises. Until then, enjoy:)**

"Bored now," the redhead chimed as she left the bustling nightclub. After walking a few streets the blaring music was but a faint pounding in the distance; the wind disturbed the silence more. The bronze was not as she left it in the hands of her latest lackeys. It disappointed her that not even a massacre was left before they ditched her command, but she had a feeling something else had gone wrong that night. Well actually that feeling came when in the blink of an eye she went from pursuing Cordelia into the girls bathroom to fall through the floor that was no longer beneath her. She crashed down into the basement, charred walls and collapsed beams surrounded her. Without sparing a thought to brush the ash that clung to the fuzzy jumper her human self had dressed her in she headed back to the bronze. The state of her dress earned her a few stares but she felt oddly unmotivated to teach them a lesson. A feeling she came to regret now her blood lust had returned and she set her eyes on a new target.

The women she stalked was blonde and hiding what she was sure would be a lush body underneath that baggy hoodie and jeans. _A teenager, _Willow thought, and a foolish one at that to walk the streets alone at this time of night. But this only played to the vampire's advantage. She had followed her for about three streets, taking her time but slowly closing the distance between them. Three metres was all that was left and Willow knew that with one quick lunge she could bite down and feed off the human before she even knew she was there. Just as she was about to act on that they had turned a corner and the blonde was yanked into an alleyway by an unseen hand. Willow was aggravated, losing her hunt to a petty mugger or rapist no doubt. But as she turned the corner to acknowledge the cause of the teen's pained whimpers she saw it was not a human that stole the blonde from her but another blonde vampire. She had already drained the girl to a paler shade of white before allowing her to collapse to the pavement dead.

The newcomer acknowledged the redhead with a blood stained smile, one that was apparently unwelcome as Willow pushed and pinned her against the wall of the alley. Having found in reach a stray plank of wood, she shattered it against the wall and pressed the now sharpened tip to the skin above the blonde's heart.

"Now, now. You didn't ask nicely. I've never liked it when people take my food," Willow gave a wicked smile and pressed the stake more forcefully, drawing blood.

"There's another way you could get a taste," she pushed harder, "Willow!" the blonde yelped.

She was unfazed that the blonde knew her name, but it did confuse her that the vampire in front of her didn't try to get away. She shifted slightly under the pain of the stake but as that passed their eyes met. There was something deep, dark and wanting in the blonde's blue eyes. It wasn't fear like she had expected. Whatever it was it unease her and she pulled away, tossing the stake aside as she did.

"You l-look good," the blonde said as if it would help her rekindle her relationship with her lost lover. The fact that her real lover was a pile of dust and this Willow probably hasn't met her before was all thrown out the metaphorical window.

"And you would be?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, T-tara," she answered, I'm your-I mean...You look," she paused, "kinda ridiculous," she confessed, noticing Willow's fuzzy get-up.

"...And you're so threatening yourself," she countered weakly. The two were both in clothes unfitting for the murderous vampires they were. "How do you know my name?"

"I love you," Tara said yearningly. Willow scoffed, rolling her eyes upwards she said, "Another groupie wanting to get into the Master's inner circle? Did the fuzzy one and that Anya drag you her aswell?"

"No," she replied shaking her head, "There was a portal. It was just there. I was told...I came here looking for the other WIllow, I-i Can't believe it's really you!" she moved in and closed the distance between them with a kiss. One that threw Willow against the wall with its unexpectancy. She responded by pushing the strange girl away again, re-asserting the distance between. She regained an aggressive stance but couldn't help but savour the taste of blood Tara had passed on to her aswell as a unique sweet taste that could be found only on the lips of the girl in front of her.

"You're weird," Willow said plainly. She turned to leave.

"No, w-wait, please." the blonde begged and won Willow's attention again. "Please don't leave. I love you so much, just let me show you." Willow was unsure but found herself being pulled through the alleyway before she could protest.


	8. Chapter 8

**OKay, it ended up being much longer than i had planned until this upload. Sorry. I don't know how long it will be for my next upload, i have a busy exam month ahead of me. **

"Spike!" Buffy yelped as the vampire gripped her throat and pinned her against the exterior of the crypt. Whilst he was leaning in to bite the slayer Spike had finished dusting another vampire a few tombstones over. He rushed over a staked the vampire to see Buffy already regaining her breath as the dust fell between them, and an annoyed expression spread across her face. She picked up her stake and stormed away without a word.

"What? Not even a thank you?" he asked as he followed her.

"Spike you practically pointed them in my direction. Why would I thank you?"

"I just thought you'd show a little gratitude is all seeing as puppet-boy isn't watching your back anymore." The wooden demon hunter had gone his own way some ten minutes ago, leaving the slayer with the chipped vampire who had tagged along without invitation.

For most of the time the two continued their patrol in silence. Buffy occasionally showed suspicion in the direction of rustling leaves but her slayer instincts were uneeded each time. The two had begun a conversion about their earlier battle with the Gorches and Buffy told Spike about Tara's vampire double in the Magic Box basement, but their personal business talk was put aside at the sight of Giles standing rather misplaced in the crowds of youths loitering outside the Bronze. He spotted the pair, relief clear by his expression as he made a steady run to the pair.

"Giles even with all this work you still find time to put your boogie on," with a second glance Buffy noticed the serious expression on the Watcher's face as he caught his breath. She changed her tone, "I something wrong?"

"Willow-"

"Willow's hurt?! I-is she okay?" the slayer immediately assumed.

"Vampire Willow!" he corrected, "and Tara she's escaped. Our Willow said the other was heading to the bronze. And given Tara's current obsession I'm guessing she won't be far behind. I've had no luck finding them though."

"Vampire Willow? She fell through too?" Buffy asked, seeing it as a rather strange coincidence.

"Not quite," the watcher explained, "Willow, our Willow, she did a spell-"

"Um, guy's, " interrupted Spike, " red-head in a fuzzy number." The vampire pointed to a distant alley where a redhead stood in the shadows and staring rather impatiently towards the bronze. Her facial features were undistinguishable from a distance but Spike knew a vampire when he saw one. Buffy soon took control.

"Okay Giles go back to the Magic Box, find a way to reverse this and quickly. I'll take care of things here." she turned to leave but stopped at the tug of her sleeve.

"Buffy, I know they look like your friends but-"

"I know," the slayer stopped him before he could start, "I'll dust them." And with that the watcher left. In this time no one but Spike had noticed the blonde who had joined the redhead in the shadows. He hadn't spoken out but Buffy noticed the pair crawl deeper into the darkness with a brunette following them gleefully at the blonde's encouragement.

Buffy drew her stake and made a brisk pace towards the alley way with Spike following just behind her. She stopped abruptly as soon as she turned the corner and saw the clearly vampiric versions of her two friends mid-feeding; their hands entwined in the others hair. Only their desperate desire for closeness kept the limp girl between them from falling as they drank from either side of her neck. They pulled away once satisfied and Buffy could see she was too late for the girl. Willow groaned discontentedly at the familiar sight.

"Slayer," she acknowledged with low growl. Buffy couldn't bring herself to say words. Her actions spoke for her as she raised her stake. Spike had already started fighting back Tara as Buffy threw the first punch towards Willow who blocked it with ease. The slayer kneed her in the stomach kicking her further back into the alley. Her stake had been misplaced at this point but Willow had never allowed her a good opportunity for her to use it.

Spike had gotten the better of Tara with more ease, grasping her by the neck and preparing to puncture her heart. "Willow!" she cried helplessly. This was motivation enough for the redhead to toss aside the slayer and tackle the bleach blonde vampire to the ground. Tara was free but Willow now lay in Spike's grasp, both arms held back by the vampire underneath her. Buffy picked up her stake and made her way to her unprotected chest but as she threw her arm back she was hurtled back against the wall. Tara wouldn't let her lover die again so easily.

Willow still struggled to get free but managed to make it to her feet eventually. Spike still tried to hold her back and he was succeeding. Now able to think properly, Tara pulled her favourite trick from out her sleeve..."possess." she whispered and for a moment it appeared nothing had happened.

The world had started to stop spinning around Buffy after the hit to her head and she observed the scene around her. When returning to the fight she stopped again at the sound of many growls from every corner of the alley. Willow was now standing besides Tara who held a wicked grin on her face towards the slayer as other vampires join their company. Now stood around a dozen and Buffy was feeling less confident, she backed away to where she knew Spike was standing.

"Okay Spike, we can still do this. You take those to the left, I'll take the right...Spike?" she received no reply, "Spike?!" she called again with more urgency. Turning around she saw the chipped vampire in his clear game face but only for a second before his fist drove her back to the floor. His chip hadn't gone off. Buffy stood to find the vampires had her cornered and all but Willow and Tara were coming closer. Spike shared their same blood thristy expression under the vampire's possession and Buffy saw the chances of winning were no longer in her favour. In times like these she always remembered to trust her instincts. So she fought her way through the weakest link in the crowd of vampires and ran.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's just occurred to me that i've not yet thanked any of you guys for reading & reviewing. Well...THANK YOU, TAKK, GRAZIE, DANKE, and what ever other language you might happen to speak(I was relying on google translate just incase it's wrong some how)**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter, even if it's a tad short. I love destroying the Magic Box:), Oh how I wish I was Willow during the season 6 finale...Or perhaps Olaf. Anyway...**

Buffy strolled down the Sunnydale streets, her hand clutching her jaw where she was sure a bruise would soon break out on her skin. She was quite beat up about having lost that fight but at the same time was thankful to be alive and incredible grateful that it was only 12 vampires she was up against. Still, she knew she needed magic if she was going to take down the Willow or more specifically Tara vampire so she had headed to the Magic Box to report back to Giles and call on the support of her non-vampiric wicca buddies.

When she opened the door into the Magic Box her eyes were first drawn to the concave shape missing from the door leading to the training room, and the charred infrastructure and furniture within it. Then her eyes darted to the floor where a pool of blood lay, a few feet in front of it stood Anya gazing sadly at Buffy. Anya started to talk but Buffy soon stopped her with a question.

"W-what's happened?" she asked, still taking in her surrounding.

"Willow and Tara have been taken to the hospital. The other Tara broke free, we left them and we came back and they were hurt and..."

"Will they be okay?" she questioned, her concern rising.

"Giles hasn't called yet. You're hurt." Anya noticed the blood on Buffy's forehead as she moved up the steps to meet her.

"It's nothing. I'll be alright. We have to get to the hospital. Those two are still out there."

"You didn't kill them?"

"I couldn't. The other Tara can control other vampires. Spikes' been affected, we have to warn the other's" she summarised at the pair left for the hospital.

"


	10. Chapter 10

Spike walked up the hospital staircase to the floor the receptionist directed him to. He opened the double doors to walk onto rather quite ward of the hospital where few staff were working. The room at the end of the ward was where he was heading, once he opened the door he saw half the scooby crew around the bed where Willow lay unconscious. Giles and Xander stood somberly at the edges of the room whilst by the side of the redheaded wiccan Tara sat holding her hand and brushing invisible strands of hair of her lover's face. The injuries Tara had received were less severe than they looked. She had been given blood and her neck had been bandaged but she ignored the doctor's request to stay in bed longer and insisted on being at Willow's side. Colour was starting to return to her cheeks but the same couldn't be said for the redhead.

"Is this all of us?" asked Spike after the other's had noticed his presence, "No Buffy? Anya?"

"Anya's waiting for Buffy." Xander answered, "Giles have you called them yet?"

"Oh no, "the watcher replied as he headed to the door, "I'll let them know how things are here." he said before he finally left. All eyes returned to the sleeping wiccan. Spike stared more intensively. She was the target his mistresses assigned him. 'Bring her back or kill her there,' he recalled their orders. Willow was of no use to his mistresses unconscious, he needed to empty the room.

"How did you know where to find us?" Xander asked, forcing him to break his gaze.

"Oh. Got to the Magic Box. Saw your bird. Buffy was busy, wanted me to catch up with you guys first and give you the news on our vampires." he lied, but it was a part of his orders to tell them anyway. At the mention of the vampires Tara looked up but remained silent as Spike continued, "Your vampire self can use magic," he explained pointed to Tara who nodded, already knowing this information, "She can posses other vampires and raise the ones she's sired almost immediately after death. She and Willow are building numbers at the Bronze. They must have a few dozen new vamps by now-"

"She can possess?" Spike nodded, answering Xander's question, "Then how do we know we're safe with you?"

"It's only the one's she's sired. Plus i'm no use to them with this bloody chip in my head am I?" Xander seemed satisfied with the answer and switched his concern to Tara who stared forlornly at her head-trauma-suffering lover.

"Tara, perhaps you should get some rest," he suggested, putting his hand on her shoulder as if waiting to guide her away.

"I really shouldn't. I should be here when she wakes." The two shared a sad smile but Xander was insistent, "Just for five minutes. Get some air, some air and a coffee. Giles will be back in a minute to keep an eye on Will." She eventually nodded and left placed her lovers hand gently on the bed, switching it for Xander's as he led her out of the room.

Now was the perfect opportunity for Spike. With Tara's grasp on his mind he walked closer to the redhead. He took the pillow out from under her head and pressed it firmly against her face, cutting off her access to oxygen. Before he was anywhere near completing his orders, Xander ran in and punched Spike aside, continuing his assault even when the vampire was helpless on the floor. Tara quickly rushed to her lover's side, followed by Giles and Anya. Buffy ended up pulling Xander away but delievered a hard punch to Spike in order to keep him on the floor. The possessed vampire screamed in more pain than the slayer had caused him. He gripped at the sides of his skull at what felt like a fire in his mind. The scooby's stared in confusion as his eyes flared black and then back to normal. The vampire was left gasping for air his lungs didn't need.

"It's gone, its gone, she's gone," he babbled madly as his breath settled and the vampire Tara's grip on his mind faded away. Xander gave him a hard kick in the stomach as he rolled over, the vampire winced in pain, "You tried to kill my friend you bastard!" he said as he threw him another kick and another. Buffy tried holding him back but he grabbed the stake the slayer kept in her pocket and went to strike him.

"Inutilemque" Tara cast a spell that stopped Xander mid-staking and immobilized Spike on the floor.

"Tara, it's not like you to resort to dark magic," the watcher commented.

"He tried to hurt my girl." she replied.

Buffy had managed to calm Xander down and now stood between him and the immobilized vampire.

"Guy's we have big trouble on our hands," the slayer told them, " Tara- the other Tara can control vampires. I don't know how many she has now or where they are."

"Spike say's they were building an army at the Bronze. He could've been lying though."

"No reason for him to lie though. They're pretty confident they can win this. I couldn't beat them before. Tara," she turn the witch, "We're gonna need magic."

Tara nodded, "Okay. I-i'm n-not as good without Willow," she confessed. Buffy looked over to her unconscious friend and wondered how they were going to get out of this.

"Anything you can do Tara. Block her magic, stop her from possessing, give all the vampire's a sneezing fit, anything," Tara nodded at her request. "Okay, Giles, Tara you two stay here and work with the magics. Anya, go to the Magic Box. Get whatever supplies they need. Me, Xander and..." she glanced down to vampire still lying still on the floor, "...Spike, will check out the Bronze."


End file.
